Charmed Billie and Jeff: The Love Story
by xxmonster
Summary: this story is about Billie Jenkins' life after her familys death. She works hard to find out who she really is...then she meets Jeff. This story is also dedicated to Abby. anyways, some sex related stuff in here.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the show Charmed, razr phones, or Abercrombie and it's models. The only thing I do own is Jeff and this story.

This story is dedicated to Lindsey, Jordan, Brian, and Danny.

* * *

Chapter 1

Yet another boring day. The Charmed ones were off fighting some demon that apparently I couldn't fight. I guess he knew my weaknesses, and would bring up Christy—my dead sister. She was bad, but she was still my sister and I miss her. I pushed my blonde hair behind my ears and looked at the necklace she gave me for my 5th birthday not too long before she was kidnapped. _Billie Jenkins is the best!_ The engraving wasn't as accurate as it had been years ago. I just started wearing this necklace again because I found it in a box while I was moving into the Halliwell manor last year. The chain is different now, but it's still my only source of good luck.

Last year when I wasn't wearing it, I met Jake Fisher and he was madly in love with me. I felt nothing for him. I thought that could change if I agreed to be his girlfriend, but I pretty much had it with him after our third date; he was too pushy for my taste. I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling just waiting for my life to pick up and become amazing. I shouldn't expect that to happen anytime soon because I'm me. Aside from being a witch, there's nothing special about me.

I sat up slowly and looked out my window. The moon was shining lighting up the parts of San Francisco that the city lights missed. Paige and Phoebe would probably go home to their husbands after this, and Piper and Leo would come back here and congratulate me for doing another amazing babysitting job for her kids Wyatt and Chris. By now, they were in bed, but I was still here. I heard the door open from downstairs, so I knew that the demon had been vanquished and they were home.

"Billie?" Piper called.

"I'm up here." I got up and walked down the stairs. My hair was messed up in the back from laying down, but for some reason it was annoying me like crazy. When I met their gazes, I rubbed my eye.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Piper asked a little concerned.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later." I started walking away then I heard Piper's voice again.

"Thanks again, Billie."

The cool air of the night chilled me, but I didn't care. I just kept walking until my legs hurt. It was high tide, and the waves rolled onto the sand. Everything was so peaceful, but I kind of wished that I had someone hear with me. Like someone who loved me. I sat down in the sand and looked into the black sky searching for something, although I didn't know what.

"Hey mom and dad. I'm trying to make these the best years of my life, but I cant. Help?" My parents got killed by demons shortly after I found Christy. "And Christy. I know that you're in the wasteland, but I want you to know—I mean, if you can hear me—that I still love you…you know, as a sister. Miss you," I whispered to the nothingness around me.

I pulled out my light pink razr phone and looked at the clock. It said 11:53 PM. I didn't know I'd been here that long, and surprisingly, there were no calls from Piper. Usually, she'd be worried because for some reason she has to protect me now. I guess she just doesn't want me to make any more mistakes like when I found Christy. But seriously, who made her my mom? I started walking home, even if it wasn't the safest thing to do at this hour, but I didn't care. Suddenly, I put my hand to my neck to feel my necklace, but of course it was gone.

"What the hell?! Damnit!" I turned around and searched the ground, but the sparkling silver was nowhere to be found. Then, right on que, my phone started ringing. Guess who—Piper.

"Hello?"

"Billie? What's wrong?" She asked protectively.

I hadn't noticed but I was crying.

Me: You're gonna think it's stupid!

Piper: No, just tell me what's wrong.

Me: I lost my necklace and you _know_ what that thing ment to me.

Piper: You're crying over a…necklace.

Me: PIPER! See I knew it.

Piper: Billie, calm down. It's dark right now so we can look for it tomorrow.

Me: Fine. I'll be home soon.

I looked at the water one last time then walked back home. As soon as I walked in the door, I felt exhausted. It was passed midnight and I felt like I was going to collapse. I dragged my feet up the stairs quietly then got ready for bed. It might've been _just a necklace_ but obviously I care. But I don't know why I care so _much_. As I lay in bed, I realized that not all good things come to you; you have to find them. But maybe, just maybe, luck will be on my side tomorrow.

The next morning, the sunlight coming through my window woke me up. The covers were somehow off of me, and my hair was worse then it's ever been. I groaned and sat up looking out the window that helped me so much last night.

"Yeah, fuck you too," I mumbled getting an outfit for the day. As quickly as I could, I took a shower, did my hair, got dressed and did whatever. I was about to be boring and lay back in bed, when I noticed someone unfamiliar walking up to the house. _Ew, someone selling crap_, I thought. The doorbell rang once and I heard Piper's voice from Chris' room.

"Billie, can you get that!"

"Yeah…"

I walked down the stairs and opened the door and came face to face with the hottest guy I had ever seen! For a second I forgot how to breathe. He looked like someone in an Abercrombie catalog, but I had never seen one this close. I could reach out and touch him. His eyes were a deep shade of silvery-blue and his smile was wide and realistic.

"Are you Billie Jenkins?" He asked with the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

I stared at him wide-eyed, but I couldn't figure out how to make my voice work.

"Y-yes."

He laughed a little then locked eyes with me. "I'm Jeff Patterson. I think this is yours." He stretched his arm out and there in his palm was my necklace.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much!!"

His smile got a little crooked and his eyes moved from mine to my chest. Another boob lover, but this time it didn't matter.

"So…I know we just met, but—I mean you don't have to, I wont get offended—will you—"

I cut him off and looked up back into his eyes. "I'd love to go out with you."

Flirting now, I smiled seductively and pulled his phone out of his front pocket. I added my number into the touch screen and handed it back to him with a giggle. "Call me tonight, Jeff. Just to let me know when you're coming."

He smiled and walked away. I walked back into the house smiling even wider screaming, "PIPER! I HAVE A DATE WITH A HOTTIE!"

She came down the stairs tiredly then looked at me. "Oh cool. With who?"

"His name is Jeff and he seems amazing!" I ran to my room and Googled Jeff Patterson. I was right; he is an Abercrombie model. Why would someone like him, want to go out with someone like me? I spun around in my chair and faced my closet.

"OH MY GOD! I have nothing to wear! PIPER! Help."

She came into the room with a confused look on her face.

"Look. I don't even know where he's taking me but he's an Abercrombie model and he's obviously got money so it must be some place fancy. Everything I have is—"

"Billie, slow down. Did you look everywhere in the closet?"

"Mhm."

"Come with me; I have something for you."

I followed her into the attic and was facing the Book of Shadows—the spell book that's been with Halliwell's and their relatives for generations. Instantly, I knew what to do.

"You want me to conjure a dress?" I asked flatly.

"Tell me what you want."

I thought for a moment then said, "Something flirtatious…seductive actually. You know what I mean?"

"You really like him don't you?" She asked while putting some herbs together.

"Yeah. I hope things work out between us."

About a minute later, she was holding a strapless, blood red dress with matching stilettos. A smile spread onto my face.

"He'll defiantly like that."

"Thank you so much, Piper. I owe you."

I went back to my room and fantasized Jeff and I in the backseat of his car making out so much that we couldn't move. I couldn't imagine sex with him for some reason, but I guess it was good that it kept me guessing.

* * *

**Note: **This first chapter is weird, but review!! :


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed. Here's chapter 2, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

I was able to stop focusing on Christy, and think about Jeff. I was so excited for this date for some reason, even though I had just met the guy. There was just something about him…something that made me feel pretty. After all, he had found my necklace. What's not to like? Aside from his gorgeousness, he was amazing.

I looked at my phone and hoped that he'd call, but I couldn't wait that long. If only I had his number…then I would be the one calling him, obviously. There was nothing to do that would make time pass by, so I impatiently waited.

"Billie!" Someone called me from downstairs.

"WHAT!" I snapped.

Paige orbed into my room with a smirk on her face.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just bored and I want Jeff to call…or at least text me. Guys should be able to tell that—"

"Jeff? Did I miss something?" Paige looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh…yeah…Jeff is the most amazing guy! I met him today, and he asked me out and the date is tonight—we're going to dinner I guess. I don't know where he's taking me, but he's a model so it might be fancy. Or it might not be anything special at all, but I don't know." I realized that I was babbling and I only did that when I was nervous.

"Wow. Be careful with him. I mean, you just met him today so you don't _really_ know him."

"That's the thing. I feel like I know everything about him." I frowned at her reaction. I expected her to be happy for me like Piper was…only Piper was pre-occupied when I told her anyway.

"But do you? Sweetie, you don't know someone as soon as you meet them."

"Paige. Just don't. I was having a good day then you came along—"

Suddenly my phone finally started ringing, I reached for it but Paige beat me to it.

"Hello? Oh hi _Jeff_. This is Paige."

I didn't think what she was doing was funny.

"Paige, stop."

She made a guilty face and handed me the phone. I felt kind of broken inside, but I did my best not to show it.

Me: Hey.

Him: Hey, who was that.

Me: Just someone who I thought was my friend. No big deal.

Him: Okay…so for tonight, what do you wanna do? We could just hang out now, and then go to dinner.

Me: Yeah.

Him: So can I come there?

Me: Of course!

I hung up the phone and looked at Paige again.

"Billie, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were _that_ serious about him."

"You didn't think I was that serious?"

"You're young! You don't need any of this."

"I'm 21! I have a driver's license, I'm legal to drink, and I'm _not_ a virgin. So I've done it all and maybe I don't need this stuff, but I sure as hell want it." I didn't even realize that I was yelling, but it really seemed to hurt her. She probably didn't mean any of what she said the way it came out. "Paige—"

"I'll just go." She rolled her eyes and left the room. She walked down the stairs and I ran after her. I wanted to take it all back; I loved Paige like a sister.

"Paige. Stop!"

She swung open the door and there stood Jeff with his hand up getting ready to knock.

"Uh…Paige, right?"

"Yeah…I don't think you should go out with her." She whispered probably not meaning for me to hear.

I felt irritated, and sad. She was supposed to be my best friend. "Maybe she's right. Maybe you shouldn't go out with me." I quietly said. I walked away towards the kitchen not really caring about anything anymore. I looked back once to find that he had pushed her out of the way and was following me.

"No, no, no, no, no! Wait. I don't care what she says. I wanna go out with you."

"You should listen to her! I'm a bitch. I was so…so mean to her." I started hysterically crying. "No one ever liked me anyway…"

He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. "Well I like you. Does that count for anything?" He rested his chin on the top of my head and hugged me until the only thing I hear was the beating of his heart. I loved the sound of it, and the smell of him. We stayed that way for a long time.

**A/N:** Personally, I like the end of this chapter, lol. Please revieww :D


End file.
